


Insomnia

by Nedda_Sweetdigger



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedda_Sweetdigger/pseuds/Nedda_Sweetdigger
Summary: Нездоровый фанатизм может быть у кого угодно. Даже если ты сам звезда.
Kudos: 1





	Insomnia

_«Я не могу спать»._

С этой мыслью Таканори ложился и с ней же вставал. Впрочем, если ложился вообще.

Первый месяц вынужденной бессонницы он не заметил – он привык жить ночью, ночью же и творить, поэтому, можно было сказать, что его переживания пошли на пользу. Он был как никогда продуктивен и, погружаясь в работу, забывал, что в очередной раз сам испортил и потерял то, что у него было.

Но человеческий организм – вещь хрупкая, и отсутствие сна начало сказываться ко второму месяцу. Он ничего не мог – ни думать, ни работать, и проводил ночи либо за телевизором, бессмысленно перещёлкивая каналы, просматривал новостные сайты, курил на балконе или просто лежал в постели с бесплодной надеждой на сон, доводя себя наблюдениями за перемигиванием огоньков на технике и слушая тихое тиканье. Через неделю таких попыток уснуть Таканори вытащил из спальни всё, что могло раздражать в ночи – даже телефон начал прятать в комок из футболки, лишь бы не видеть ничего, а из гардеробной убрал свою коллекцию наручных часов.

_«Я не могу спать»._

И он знал, что это ложь. Он засыпал на встречах и интервью, в перерывах между съёмками и в дороге. Таканори не мог спать у себя дома – как он думал в начале. Но когда он попытался снимать номера в отелях, стало только хуже. Там ему было неуютно, а спать он по-прежнему не мог. Оказалось, дело было не в доме, а мыслях и одиночестве. Но не мог же он просить друзей оставаться с ним? Если у него вообще были друзья.

_«Я не могу спать»._

Он пил снотворное, но только не в те дни, когда боялся проспать всё на свете. К сожалению, таких дней было очень много, и пачка с таблетками пустела непозволительно медленно.

Ближе к рассвету вымотанный мозг отключался, и иногда Таканори удавалось выкроить пару часов сна. Иногда он засыпал за пять минут до будильника. А в свободные дни у него получалось спать до полудня. Он бы и рад не просыпаться сутки, но организм сам решал, что ему достаточно. Достаточно снов? Или достаточно для того, чтобы просто функционировать, но не думать?

_«Я не могу спать»._

Ему нужна была колыбельная, та самая, из книги Паланика. Не важно, что после неё он больше не проснулся бы, зато уснул без тревог и снов. И мысль, что он мог умереть, не вызывала никакого отторжения.

Но он не мог ни написать колыбельную, ни спеть, потому что у него не получалось уснуть. Как ему подобрать слова? Каждый раз, когда он думал, что ухватил мотив, в голове начинала звучать другая баллада. Уже давно написанная и тысячу раз спетая, от чего становилось тошно – он не мог создать ничего нового. И она была посвящена другому человеку.

_«Ты плохо выглядишь. Ты здоров?»_

Таканори пытался убедить окружающих, что всё в порядке. И он даже верил, что их волнение искренне – не за группу, а за него и его состояние. Но ему были нужны не их переживания, а того, кто поставил точку в их общении. Вот только ему было всё равно, что Таканори не мог спать, что у него кризис. И был прав – таких людей, как Таканори, надо вычеркивать из жизни полностью и бесповоротно, пока они окончательно не задушили или не вычеркнули тебя сами. Самое мерзкое было в том, что сам Таканори это прекрасно понимал. Но он привык разочаровываться в людях, как и то, что они бегут от него. От его невыносимого характера и капризов. И этой больной привязанности.

_«С чего ты взял, что ты особенный?»_

Ни с чего, но очень хотелось таким стать. Но он не мог восхищаться кем-то вроде Таканори – фанаты не восхищали. И Таканори хотел верить, что новый «протеже» – такой же фанат, от которого откажутся через пару-тройку лет в пользу кого-то более интересного.

Но он сознательно врал себе. Дело не в том, что новый был более красивым, или его музыка и голос лучше. Просто он был самодостаточным человеком, и не стал бы душить своей привязанностью, как душил Таканори.

Таканори знал, что не умеет ни любить, ни дружить – его чувства к людям были болезненней, чем общепринятое понимание, если они вообще возникали. Именно поэтому, если он ненавидел, то горел яростью, выворачивая себя наизнанку до тех пор, пока не становилось всё равно. Если заинтересовывался кем-то – не важно, в дружеском или любовном плане – то вцеплялся в людей с неистовой силой, старался заполнить их жизнь собой целиком и ревностно охранял то, что считал своим. И требовал в ответ того же. Каждый из группы пережил это, пока Таканори не привык к ним настолько, чтобы считать их обычной частью своей жизни. И он был благодарен, что они по-своему смогли справиться с его одержимостью, а следом – пропавшим интересом, остались в группе и приняли это как данность. Они называли его своим другом, но Таканори был уверен – они прекрасно знали, что дружить с ним невозможно.

_«Ты больной. Нельзя так...»_

Он слышал это в разных вариациях не только от одногруппников, но и знакомых, которым удавалось понять его суть, и от женщин, от которых он также безжалостно отказывался, когда терял к ним интерес. Слышал и от него. Он тоже всё понял, когда Таканори стало слишком много, когда от него стали идти требования, не всегда позволительные между возлюбленными, не то что друзьями. Понял и поспешил закончить их общение, справедливо посчитав, что так будет лучше всего. Но лучше только для него.

Таканори не знал, насколько он болен. Это могло быть нарушением в работе мозга или какой-то детской травмой, трансформировавшейся в манию. Но что Таканори знал наверняка – может, его одержимость мешала ему общаться с людьми, но без неё он бы не добился того, что имел сейчас. И у группы не было бы такого успеха, если бы такая же болезненная привязанность к их детищу у Таканори угасла. А привязанности к людям, пусть и неправильные, помогали творить.

Просто в этот раз всё оказалось гораздо серьёзнее и важнее для него. Шутка ли – предложение дружбы от кумира детства, с кем раньше Таканори не мог даже мечтать познакомиться. И его занесло. Занесло сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше, он не смог остановиться и переступил черту дозволенного. Винить, кроме себя, было некого, но осознание этого не помогало уснуть.

Таканори надеялся, что этот период закончится раньше, чем он сам. Он привык к откатам, которые неизменно случались после того, как от него сбегали, но не ожидал, что его накроет настолько сильно. Обычно хватало пары месяцев, чтобы его отпустило и нашлось что-то ещё, но не сейчас. Время шло, и Таканори чувствовал, что тонет всё глубже и глубже, теряя остатки себя. Он понимал, что в какой-то момент его психика не выдержит, если он не заинтересуется чем-то новым. Но всё вокруг казалось выцветшим, пресным и совершенно не цепляло.

Иногда, когда он переставал заниматься самоуничижением и винить себя абсолютно во всём, Таканори ощущал жалость к себе. Всё случилось совершенно не вовремя – у них был готов к выходу альбом, и началось самое тяжёлое время. Он боялся, что не выдержит и сорвёт важную запись или концерты в туре, попав в больницу. Это было бы ударом не только лично для него, но и для всей группы. И с каждым днем он чувствовал, как всё сильнее затягивалась петля на шее и исчезала надежда справиться.

_«Тебе нужно лечиться!»_

Очередная проба макияжа и причёски для нового образа, и Каолу сетовал, что придётся повозиться с синяками и мешками под глазами. Таканори виновато улыбался, но на самом деле ему было всё равно. Он невыносимо хотел спать, и его не интересовало, как Каолу справится со своей работой. Как и то, что он болтал, пока был занят делом. Сам Каолу был пройденным этапом, и уже не мог заинтересовать.

Таканори ожил в тот момент, когда Каолу подсунул ему телефон с включённым клипом. Ядовитые цвета, корейский язык, надменный взгляд и ленивые интонации певца. Хотя Таканори и не назвал бы это пением, он жадно всматривался в видео, не отводя взгляда. «Крутой, – думал Таканори, – мне нравится его стиль». Каолу, увидев заинтересованность, рассказал, что знал и о группе, и о певце, и эта информация, внезапно для Таканори, стала той соломинкой, за которую он с надеждой ухватился.

Эта привязанность не должна быть настолько болезненной – они вряд ли когда-либо увидятся, да и не мог Таканори позволить себе таскаться за попсовым мальчишкой. Зато теперь ему наконец-то было на кого переключить внимание. Он расслабленно выдохнул и впервые за долгие бессонные месяцы искренне улыбнулся.

_«Сегодня я смогу уснуть»._


End file.
